


Quick Writes

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started a little challenge for myself. I picked four prompts and filled them all with in half an hour. They are: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much, one putting their ridiculous music on in the car and singing along while the other sits in the passenger seat with their head in their hands, the two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home, one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Writes

Imagine: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much.

Alex could smell something cooking. It wasn’t quite burning yet but she could tell that if she didn’t get up and check on it soon, it probably would be. She groaned as she pulled herself from the bed and noticed that her girlfriend’s side of the bed seemed to have been empty for some time now.

She rubbed at her eyes as she made her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Astra was stood in front of the stove with a look of pure determination on her face and Alex thought it was adorable. She had on Alex’s old college hoodie which was long enough to reach to the tops of her thighs and Alex loved the sight of her in it.

“Baby, what are you doing?” She mumbled as she stepped closer to the alien and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She glanced over Astra’s shoulder and made a face at the sight of numerous breakfast foods all cooking together in her frying pan before taking a breath and laying her cheek down on Astra’s back.

“I’m making you breakfast?” She said more in question than in confidence, “Although, I don’t think I did it right,” Alex heard the sadness in her voice and rolled her eyes at herself. Damn her love for this woman.

“It looks great, baby,” She said and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, “Is it done?”

Astra nodded after a moment and Alex took the plate she was handed. Wow. Captain Crunch, something that looked like eggs, sausage, bacon, syrup, milk, Fruit Loops, and something that she was pretty sure had been a donut before it was cooked. She looked up at her girlfriend who even looked a little disgusted at the food.

Alex grabbed a fork and took a bite. It was odd. Not awful but she definitely wouldn’t eat it ever again. The texture was somewhat revolting and the taste was all over the place. But the look Astra was giving her was hopeful so she smiled and nodded, “This is great,” She said around the bite she was still trying to swallow.

 

Imagine: one putting their ridiculous music on in the car and singing along while the other sits in the passenger seat with their head in their hands.

“Astra, no,” Alex mumbled and reached for the radio only to have her hand smacked away, “You can’t even understand it,” She pouted out and shot a glare towards Astra’s side of the car.

“But it’s so pretty,” The alien responded and turned the music up. She had a thing for the one German radio station that they could pick up in the car and Alex was often subjected to the music when they went anywhere in the car. Astra insisted that if she had to travel in a car, she got to pick the station.

“Astra, it’s gibberish to you,” She mumbled out and reached for the radio again only for her girlfriend to just grab her hand and hold it in her own over the console.

“Well, it’s gibberish to you too,” Astra smiled at her, “So enjoy the music with me.”

“Well, it’s not exactly gibberish to me,” Alex mumbled as she pulled her hand away from Astra’s to make a turn.

“What do you mean?” Astra asked in confusion.

“I speak six languages, Astra. German’s one of them,” She said as she completed the turn and checked her rearview mirrors before changing lanes.

“So what’s the issue with the music then? You can understand it.”

“Exactly. That’s the problem. This one is very degrading to females,” She said with a gesture towards the radio. Astra stared at her for a moment before reaching out and pressing a button. Alex groaned when another station started.

“You don’t like this band?”

“It’s Maroon Five,” She just whined out.

 

Imagine: the two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home

“I always forget how fragile you humans are,” Astra mumbled as she shifted things around in the bathroom closet looking for the item Alex had sent her after.

“Will you chill with the ‘humans are fragile’ talk? You are currently in a relationship with one,” Was thrown out from inside the bedroom, “And would you hurry up? You’re pretty slow for someone with super speed.”

“Are you really berating the person who’s currently holding the one thing that might make you feel better?” Astra asked teasingly as she stepped into the doorway with the bottle of aloe in her hand.

“Please?” Alex said instead with a pout and Astra rolled her eyes and approached the bed where her girlfriend was currently lying on her stomach. They’d gone down to the beach earlier and Alex had forgotten sunscreen. She’d then fallen asleep laying on her stomach and the back of her body was completely sunburned.

Astra gently climbed onto the bed beside her and opened the bottle. She poured the cold gel into her palms and rubbed it between her hands before applying it to Alex’s back. 

The agent let out a small sigh and Astra felt her muscles slowly relax as she went. When she finished, she leaned forward and kissed the back of Alex’s head, “I love you, you fragile human.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, you sometimes surprisingly useful alien.”

 

Imagine: one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv

Alex sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. It had been a tiring day and she was exhausted. She dropped her bag, toed off her shoes, and ran a hand through her hair to knock it out of the ponytail she’d put it in to keep it out of her face. 

The agent then turned and looked at her girlfriend. She was already dressed in the kind of clothes she normally wore to bed. Pajama shorts and a tank top were on her body tonight. Her hair was down around her shoulders. She was sat on the couch with her legs along the length of it and her back to the armrest. 

Astra looked up in question when Alex stepped up in front of her. The agent finally just shrugged and crawled onto her girlfriend. Astra allowed her to settle against her before running her hands through her hair.

“Long day?” She finally asked and Alex nodded against her stomach while nuzzling her face against her, “Do you want to go to bed, Alex?”

“No, you’re warm,” She mumbled sleepily and Astra laughed softly and traced idle circles over her back until she fell asleep.

“Good night, Alexandra.”


End file.
